


Christmas Wishes, Christmas Kisses

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's made it back to Earth in time for Christmas and he's brought a friend. It doesn't get any better than this - does it? <br/>Or: Kyle's perfect Christmas. Here be fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes, Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So, just scraping in before the 12th night! Talk about cutting it fine!  
> This is *pure* fluff. Really. Cliché, Christmassy, Fluff. You have been warned. ;)
> 
> This fic takes place in New York, but I've never been there. Hopefully I haven't made any glaring errors, although I have deliberately romanticised it.

Christmas Wishes, Christmas Kisses

Xxxxxxx

Kyle cast his eyes over the wonderland that was New York at Christmas time. It was cold enough that a thin coat of ice still covered rooftops and though it wasn't snow, it was festive enough. Cars ran on gritted streets and even the drivers seemed less aggressive than usual, although that may have been his imagination. Still, it felt wonderful. 

There were skaters on the rink near Times Square and the massive tree towered over them, all bright lights and festive cheer. Somewhere nearby he could smell hot chocolate and spiced cider. 

On street corners men dressed as Santa collected for charity, waving to excited children as they passed and the seasonal music played by almost all of the heavily decorated stores drifted up as they went by. Maybe it was just because he hadn't been on Earth in a while, but everything seemed completely idyllic. 

"I can't believe we got back in time! After that asteroid field in sector 1648 and the civil war in 2139 I thought we'd be lucky to make new year!" He grinned, turning to Saint Walker, who hovered beside him. 

"You were flying very fast," Walker chuckled. "It all looks extremely colourful. Yet my ring says this is a religious festival - are all these people of the same religion? I'd heard you world had many." 

Kyle shook his head. "No. It's pretty mixed these days... It's still religious for a lot of people but it's become secular too... Almost everyone celebrates. It's good for family time. When I was a kid it was a bit of both... My Mom liked to go to church, especially at Christmas, but we did a lot of the non-religious stuff too.” 

"I understand," Walker smiled. "The atmosphere is quite intense. I am quite interested in experiencing it." 

"I hoped you'd say that." Kyle grinned and grabbed Walker's hand, flying off towards his apartment and ignoring Walker's protests that he could fly himself, thank you very much. 

Xxxxxx

"This is very odd." Walker watched as Kyle assembled the Christmas tree. "I am aware of many cultures where foliage is used as decoration, but I do not believe there is anywhere else that decorates the foliage." He frowned, touching one of the branches. "Especially artificial foliage." 

Kyle laughed. "Well some people get real trees, but I'm not here that much. I guess it is pretty weird when you look at it from the outside, but it's all in good fun." He grinned and shoved a battered box at Walker. "Come on, you can help. Never really enjoyed doing it on my own." 

Walker opened the box, finding it full of brightly coloured ornaments in a variety of shapes and shades. Strings of beads too and an old, battered star. "This is quite the collection."

"Yeah... Some of it was mom's... had most of it since I was a kid. I pick up new bits sometimes but still keep the old... The star has been on every tree since before I can remember." He smiled. "Nostalgia I guess. I know it doesn't look good any more, but I can't bring myself to replace it." 

"Nothing is more beautiful than a cherished memory, Kyle. It is perfect." Walker set the box down, the star resting on the top. "I will leave that for you."

"I should have known you'd get it." Kyle picked up the star and paused. "Bro'Dee... Thanks for staying. I love Christmas but it's not a time you want to be alone and I'm pretty much out of family." 

"I understand. We never had quite as elaborate celebrations on my homeworld, but there were certainly festivities where it could be difficult for those who were alone. I am honoured you would choose me to share this with." 

"Who else?" Kyle smiled slightly. Hal and Guy had their families, John stayed on Mogo. Carol was too busy on Zamaron. And, if he was really honest with himself, Bro'dee Walker was who he wanted to spend the holiday with. He picked up a handful of baubles and began to hang them on the branches. "Hang them wherever you like, it doesn't have to be perfect." 

Walker nodded, though did his best to place them in a manner that seemed aesthetically pleasing. It was pleasantly quiet for a few minutes until Kyle's face lit up. 

“Hey, I should put some music on. Christmas music is – well, it's really cheesy, but that's kind of the point. It's fun.” He grabbed a CD after a short search and shoved it into the player. A moment later, the first notes began. "There are movies as well, we can watch one later if you like. And we can go for a walk, see the lights, maybe stop by a church if you want to see the religious side of it all." He suspected that would go down well with a man of his background. 

"Kyle, slow down!" Walker laughed, hanging another decoration on the tree. "I would love to do all those things, but there is no rush, we have a few days." 

"Yeah... I know. Guess I'm just... Eager. It's been so long. I've missed the last... Three, I think." He smiled, humming along to the music. Tree, company, home – it had the makings of a perfect Christmas. If only it were actually snowing. 

The tree was small and it didn't take that long to decorate, but when it was done, Kyle stepped back to admire it as though it was a masterpiece. Even though, as an artist, he knew it wasn't, he didn't care. 

The music changed to something slower and Kyle let himself relax a little. "Hey, you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, that would be nice – I have never tried it, but all the Earth lanterns seems to think highly of it." Walker nodded, still amused at Kyle's enthusiasm. It was refreshing in all honestly, after all they had seen in the past few months. He much preferred it when Kyle smiled. 

"Great!" Kyle vanished into the small kitchen and there was a few minutes of activity before he returned, carrying two very full mugs. "Okay... I put everything on... It's okay if you don't like it. Hot chocolate, cream, marshmallows."

"Thank you.." Walker smiled, his mouth open slightly as he inhaled the scent. "It smells very good." He took a small sip, smiling as the sweet warmth his his tongue. "Oh yes, I see why this is so popular. It's delicious." 

Kyle grinned. "Hoped you like it." He sat down, one eye on Bro'Dee. The Astonian seemed relaxed and comfortable, despite having never been here before. He fought the urge to move closer and gripped his mug tightly, as though it was an anchor. 

He sipped his drink, unable to keep his eyes off his companion. It was almost surreal, Saint Walker here, sipping hot chocolate on his old sofa, looking at an ageing Christmas tree. "You want to go for a walk after this? I'll show you the stuff I mentioned earlier."

"That sounds lovely but is it wise? I do not blend in." 

Kyle laughed. "Trust me, you won't even be in the top ten weirdest things this city has seen." He frowned, hoping that hadn't come across as insulting. 

"Well in that case... I would love to." He saw so much from the air, it was a pleasant change to see things close up, at ground level.

"Great! We'll have to fly out, I think I might have something of a secret identity left, but we can land a couple of blocks away and it'll be fine. He smiled and tried to will his heart to stop racing. It didn't. 

Xxxx

They flew out as discreetly as possible, flying high and soaring back down to land a little over a mile from Kyle's apartment. He didn't care about the stares as they landed and instead smiled politely, showing Bro'Dee the way through the busy streets towards the park. He knew if they walked through they'd be at one of the nicer churches in less than an hour.

However, as they entered, he saw something that made him grin. If there was anything more Christmassy than a horse drawn carriage through the park, he didn't know it. "Fancy a ride?" He grinned, before immediately cringing at how that might be misconstrued.

Fortunately, Bro'Dee didn't seem to notice, instead eyeing the contraption. "Is that not something usually used as a farming aid?" He asked. "It seems... Out of place here." 

Kyle laughed. "Originally it was for transport, but it's been kind of... Romanticised over the years I guess. But it's fun and they're pretty comfy these days." 

"How strange," Walker chuckled, but he nodded agreeably. "But I am quite willing to try it!" 

The driver's eyes were wide as they approached, still in uniform and decidedly out of place. Still, the man had almost undoubtedly seen stranger things and Kyle offered him a friendly hand. "Through the park please, out the north gate." 

"Sure..." He eyed them as they got in, walking cautiously to the front to get up and drive. Strange had never come quite so close before, but he knew enough not to question it. The carriage moved away and the city faded into the lush green of the park. 

Although still busy, it was significantly quieter here, and you could hear the birds in the trees instead of the overwhelming sound of traffic. Kyle noticed Bro'Dee visibly relax. "You like it here?" 

Saint Walker nodded. "I am not much one for cities. They are too busy, too noisy. Few seem to take time to just enjoy their world. It is nice to find a peaceful place within one." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm used to it, but it can still get a bit much." He smiled and sat back, letting himself relax. "Last time I did this I'd not been wearing the ring very long. Seems like another life when I think back.” 

Bro'Dee nodded. "I know the feeling. My old life seems so far away these days.” He looked around, taking in the winter scene. "This is lovely Kyle. Thank you." 

"Oh no, thank you... As I said, I really appreciate the... Your company." He chewed on his lip before continuing. "That is I... What I mean is even if there had been... Other options I... Wouldn't have chosen them." 

Oh, so that was what fear felt like. He'd all but forgotten until that moment. 

It vanished a moment later when Bro'Dee smiled. "I would not wish to be anywhere else either." 

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that they'd come to the end of their ride and the driver was looking at them expectantly. He blushed under his mask and faded his costume away at the pocket, allowing him to retrieve his wallet and pay. He was still feeling awkward as he led Walker out towards the old church. 

It was not as old as many he'd seen in various parts of Europe, but it had certainly been built with them in mind and stood out amongst the tall, often featureless buildings nearby. There was no service going on at the moment, but when Kyle tried the door it opened easily and he gestured to walker to follow him inside. 

Within the church it was quiet, only a handful of worshippers scattered throughout the pews in silent prayer. At the far end Kyle spotted the nativity and took Walker over to it. The display was impressive, the figures almost life sized. In a whisper, he began to explain the story behind it all. 

As he talked he risked a glance at his companion and was delighted to see him smiling. He suspected Walker was the type to find something in common with all religions and faiths, yet the hopeful message that was the heart of Christmas had to resonate with the Blue Lantern. He explained as much as he remembered - which was a fair amount, as he'd been raised Catholic - and finished at last with a smile and a feeling of nostalgia. 

"It is a beautiful tale, Kyle," Walker replied, keeping his voice low as he'd noted it seemed the norm. "I can see why so many take it to heart. Thank you for sharing it with me." He looked around at the elegant architecture and tall, stained glass windows. "And this building is remarkable in its beauty." He walked around, admiring the statues and paintings. "I see the title of Saint is also used here."

Kyle nodded. "The difference here being that it's only applied after you die," he said, looking up at an over sized statue. "Have to say I prefer your version.”

"As do I," Walker chuckled, turning when he heard a slight gasp behind him. 

There stood a priest, looking more than a little stunned to find two Lanterns in his church, one of whom was decidedly not human. "May I help you..." There was a hesitant pause... "Gentle...men?" 

Kyle smiled. "My friend is also a man of faith and visiting me for the holidays. I was explaining to him what's it's all about." 

The priest relaxed then and offered his hand. "I am Father Michael. You are of course welcome here." 

Walker took the priests hand and shook it, aware of the custom. "It is good to meet you. I am Bro'Dee Walker." He was observant enough to leave off his title, aware that it may not sit well after Kyle's recent explanation. "I understand a little of your beliefs now, for that I thank you." 

"If you ever wish to join us for a service you would be welcome," the priest replied. 

"Thank you..." Bro'Dee smiled, appreciating the warm welcome. "Perhaps one day I will get that chance."

"We have to be going now though,” Kyle interjected. "We don't have that long I'm afraid. Thank you, Father Michael." 

"Any time... Merry Christmas, gentlemen."

"Merry Christmas, Father." Kyle was certainly feeling festive as they left the quiet peacefulness of the church. 

Outside, the noise assaulted their ears again, seeming louder after the near silence of the church. Finding it more than he was currently in the mood for, Kyle took them back to the park, thinking a slow walk through it might be nice. People were still staring and a few made comments, but he ignored them. Positive or negative, it was too nice a day to care. 

There were buskers scattered throughout the vast park, most playing a variety of Christmas music for them to walk to. That music was broken up by the sound of excited children playing and Kyle laughed as he saw one young girl playing some sort of game with a stick. 

"This is wonderful, Kyle. It's a shame you are so often away for the season."

"Yeah... Perils of the job," he sighed. "Still, you make the most of what you have right?"

"Quite right," Walker agreed and gave Kyle a look he couldn't quite decipher.

They walked without speaking for a while, stopping to buy roasted chestnuts and eating them in contented silence. Content was certainly a good word for it, Kyle thought, as it perfectly described how he felt currently. 

They avoided various groups of children as they walked, stopping occasionally to assure them that yes, they were real, and no, they couldn't pull on the funny alien's head tail. It was nice, really, that people these days didn't automatically assume bad things when they saw an alien. Children especially seemed keen to accept them. 

The girl with the stick ran past and Kyle could see she had something on the end, though he couldn't make out what it was. That changed when she ran up to them, the stick held high as she giggled madly. Kyle looked up and felt his spirits sink as he noticed what she had tied to the end. 

"Now what is this?" Walker asked, before Kyle could say a word. 

"You don't know what mistletoe is?" The girl said, her eyes wide. "You have to have mistletoe at Christmas!"

"I am afraid I do not, little one," Walker responded, bending down to her level. "This is actually my very first Christmas. It is not something we have on my world. My friend here has been telling me all about it." 

"But not about mistletoe?" The small child glared at Kyle. 

"No perhaps he has.. Not got around to that yet."

The girl sighed in the way only an exasperated child could. The mistletoe never moved from above them. "It's tradition. If you're under the mistletoe with someone else... You have to kiss them." 

"Oh... Oh I see..." Walker looked flustered and Kyle found himself wishing for ANY excuse to get out of there. It wasn't that he hadn't been flirting all day, but this was a little much. 

"I saw you earlier." She leaned in conspiratorially. "I think he wants to kiss you."

Kyle went beet red. There was no way a child could have picked up on that. NO way. He wasn't that obvious - was he? "I um... It's just..." Oh god, what did he say? Do? Offer a peck on the cheek? Dismiss it as a child's imagination? "It's a... An old...um...tradition..." That was utterly, incredibly embarrassing.

And then it all stopped mattering when Walker spoke, his reply stopping the White Lantern in his tracks. "Well... If he wants to I think that would be... Very nice." There was a slight strain in his voice and a slight twitch of his head tail that Kyle recognised as the Astonian equivalent of his own blush. 

"Wait, what?" He caught himself and started again. "I mean... Really?" He felt incredibly warm suddenly, despite the freezing temperatures. 

"Walker nodded, glanced at the child who didn't appear to be moving, and then back to Kyle. "You must have... That is... I believe you have... Felt the connection I do?" The hesitance was so unlike Walker, who was normally secure in his beliefs, that it gave Kyle pause. 

"Yeah, yeah I have, I just... Wasn't sure you had..." He smiled nervously. Okay, this was really happening and he stopped to bask in the moment.

However, his perfect moment was interrupted by a loud cough. "So, are you going to kiss him or not?" The girl demanded and Kyle was sure she'd have crossed her arms if she wasn't still determinedly holding the mistletoe clad stick over them. 

He grinned at her, suddenly confident. "Yeah. I am." 

Saint Walker's head tail was swinging madly now, so Kyle placed one hand on it, steadying it as he leaned in, his other hand on Walker's shoulder as he pressed his lips to Bro'Dee's in a gentle kiss, eager but unsure of how far to go. He knew Astonians kissed, but was it the same? Oh yes, it was, he learned a moment later as Bro'Dee responded, kissing him back with enthusiasm. Walker's mouth was warm and soft and though he didn't have lips exactly, it didn't make the kiss any less amazing. 

They almost forgot about their audience. "Yay!" The girl cheered and giggled as she ran off, shaking mistletoe leaves all over them. Kyle made a mental note to put Carol on to that one. Later. When he was less distracted. 

"Wow." As he pulled away he couldn't help but grin. "I hope we're going to be doing a lot more of that." 

"Oh I think so." Bro'Dee's grin mirrored his own. "I am sorry I never said anything before. I was... Uncertain you returned my affections." 

"I'm sorry I never said either. I'm even more sorry it took a child with a plant on a stick to make it happen. Still... can't argue with the results!" He let out a short, almost disbelieving laugh. "You know - this is the most ridiculously perfect Christmas." He put his arms around Walker and kissed him again. “It doesn't get any better than this.”

It was then that it started snowing.

END


End file.
